Past Lives
by The Story Smith
Summary: The Dursley's die in a attack. Harry is pulled into the past after a magical explotion. There Harry meets teenage versions of two men he thought he would never see again and four people who died a long time ago. HIATUS.


Harry sat up. A cool wind froze his sweat drenched body. Echo's of his mother's screams still fresh in his ears. Red snake eyes were still present in his mind's eye.

Harry groped for his glasses. When his hands found them, he put them on and started to pace around the room. Hedwig hooted from her perch on top of his closet. The boy just ignored her.

Soon the sky was filled with colors as the sun peeked out from behind the houses in the far distance. Harry decided to get dressed and do schoolwork.

Lately the Dursleys had let him keep to himself. He had spent more time "helping" Mrs. Figg with her cats. Or he would lock himself in his room, only to come out for meals.

Harry sat in anticipation. Tomorrow at one o' clock in the morning he'd be seven-teen. He could then go and live at the Burrow, or with Sirius Black, his godfather. He could also do magic outside of Hogwarts, finally.

Later that night, Harry heard someone whimpering downstairs. He looked out the window. There weren't any street lights on. Slowly, Harry reached for his wand. Creeping towards the light switch to turn it off, Harry heard a scream. It was Aunt Petnuia.

Harry opened the door slightly. Just enough to stick his head out; see down the hallway and down the stairs. There, Harry saw a lot of Deatheaters. Then he saw Voldemart.

Blind rage gripped him. Lord Voldemart was in his home. Harry stormed out of his room and down the stairs. He saw his Uncle's limp form besides Petunia. This only drove him over the edge further. Harry may have hated them, but they were his family.

"Get away from them!" he screamed, his wand pointed at Riddle's heart.

"Ah, hello Potter. Come to see your relative's deaths?" Voldemart asked. A smile plastered across his features.

"I said, get. Away. From. Them!"

Voldemart's only reply was a spine tingling laugh. With a wave of his wand Dudley lay dead beside his mother. Aunt Petunia whimpered. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Now, my Deatheaters, I would like to introduce the great and famous Harry Potter, the savior of our world!"

The Deatheaters cackled. Their black robes rustling around their bodies. One of the voices was defiantly female. Harry turn to the voice.

"Hello Bellatrix. Having a good time?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Lovely Potter, just lovely."

"That's wonderful."

Harry heard a thump. He turned around to see Petunia's body lying on the floor. He turned to Voldemart. Green met red as the starred at each other.

"Hope you have a fun time seeing your parents Potter."

"Won't you be glad to see your mother in Hell, or maybe your muggle father?"

"_Avada Kadevra!" **"Avada Kadevra!"**_ Wands connected in green light, an explosion following and then with an eerie silence.

* * *

_**Harry Potter's Relatives Dead, House Destroyed**_

_By:_

_Rita Skeeter_

_On the eve of Harry Potter's birthday, July 31, Deatheaters showed up at his relatives' house. Apparently he had been staying with them, but he was nowhere to be seen after the attack. You-Know-Who was spotted fleeing the seen. The house was in ruins, just a bunch of burning timber. Inside though, were the bodies of twenty Deatheaters. The Dursley family's bodies were found inside the circle of Deatheaters. There was also a body of a man presumed dead, Peter Pettigrew. Apparently, the scene where Sirius Black had supposedly killed Pettigrew was a set up. He had been the one to murder the thirteen muggles seventeen years ago…_

"Oh Merlin! Ron, Harry wasn't found! What do you think happened to him?" Hermione asked. Her brown eyes were wide with worry and fear.

"Don't worry Hermione. He'll be fine, Harry always is."

Sirius then walked in. His face was quite sober, and his eyes held no mischief only sorrow. His shoulders were slouched as he slid into a chair and rested his head in his hands.

"So, I guess you read the Prophet already." Ron asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Bright white light blinded him as he opened his eyes. Everything was a blur as he struggled to sit up from the bed he was lying in. He could hear muttering voices somewhere far off as he searched for his glasses.

"Dear, if you are looking for your glasses, you are wearing them right now."

The boy felt his face and sure enough, his wire rimmed spectacles were perched on his nose.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing dear. How do you feel? Any aching in your head or chest?"

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his face. He looked down at the sheets. Every fiber was as clear as day.

"Bloody hell", said Harry. He took his glasses and put them back on, everything was blurry again.

"What?" this was a new voice, a man's voice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Once he looked up he saw familiar faces. One of the men was in red robes. He had golden blonde hair that wouldn't stay flat, giving him a look like he just got off a broom, with twinkling blue eyes.

The second man had on green robes with black embroidery of snakes. He had jet black hair that was tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and brown eyes.

A woman with short red hair stood to his right. She wore yellow robes with black bands around the cuffs. She had glittering hazel eyes.

The last person there was also female. She wore blue robes with a white embroidered raven on the left breast. She had dark brown hair and had very sober green eyes. She reminded Harry of somebody.

"Um… where am I?"

The woman that had spoke to him before replied. "Why, dear, you're at Hogwarts." She was the one with red hair.

"But, that's impossible! If I was at Hogwarts, then I would be being treated by Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore would be here!"

The man in red spoke up, "It's improbable not impossible. Nothing is impossible." He was the man who had spoken before. "But anyways, Mr. Dumbledore is not old enough or wise enough yet to be, what I presume, as the Headmaster."

"Are you mad? Albus Dumbledore is over a hundred years old!"

"Not here in this time", the man in green said, "so instead of confusing the boy why don't we introduce ourselves. My name is Salazar Slytherin. My colleague here is Godric Gryffindor."

"I'm Helga Hufflepuff and the woman at the end of your bed is Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry's mind buzzed. Jumbled thoughts ran through his head like bees. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are supposed to be dead. Albus Dumbledore is supposed to be Headmaster.

"How?" Harry finally croaked.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now you need rest."

"No."

"Harry, you really-"

"Helga he won't sleep unless we tell him."

"But, Salazar!"

"I'm sorry, he needs to know."

Salazar faced him. His face was lined with scars. He opened his mouth to speak and immediately closed it.

"Harry, you were drawn into the past by us. We needed to speak with you. You see, when Tom killed your aunt, your emotions flared. Your magic is tied to your emotions. For an example, when your 'aunt' Marge was talking ill about your parents, you got really angry. Then she was, well you know.

"Now, back to Tom, we needed to speak to you so, when your magic was at its peak, we made a portal. It brought you here."

Harry nodded his head. A wave of fatigue came over him. He lowered himself down and closed his eyes. A dreamless sleep took him.

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of clashing metal and taunting voices. Getting out of the bed, he transfigured the tattered clothes into clean ones. Completely forgetting shoes, the voices where getting louder.

Running down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, Harry was met with the sight of nearly two hundred kids his own age. They all had House patches, but people from rival houses were speaking as if they were best friends. Some started to stare at him while others still talked, oblivious to their surroundings. Soon they all were looking at him.

"Where are the Founders?" Harry said.

"Who?" someone said, while others yelled "Outside!"

Harry rushed past them with a murmured word of thanks. The children followed him with wide eyes. He stopped and looked around, Hagrid's hut wasn't there and neither was the quidditch field. His thoughts on the grounds were interrupted when a dagger whizzed passed his head.

"Tom! That was my best blade you just threw it into a stone wall! You… you… bloody bastard!" someone yelled off the left.

A man with dark brown hair ran by him. He held a dagger in each hand and a cut on his cheek was oozing blood. From a tree, a woman with silver hair jumped on top of the man. In her hand she held a broad sword whose tip was pointed at the fallen man's neck.

"So Mr. Riddle, how are ye feeling?" asked the woman. She slid her sword into the sheath at her hip and got off of the injured man. It was the first time Harry got a good look at the two figures.

The woman, or actually girl, had pale blue, nearly white, hair. It was plaited down her back where the fringe of hair at the end hit her knees. She had ivory skin that was liberally splattered with freckles. Her eyes where pale purple and lips where frosted pink.

The boy had eyes the color of coals. His hair was a dark brown that just fell in his eyes. Just like the girl, his skin was very fair, but none could see a blemish anywhere on the porcelain face.

Harry stared as the Founders and two other people walked down a hill towards the crowd. Helga looked at him with a face very similar to the one Mrs. Weasley gave Ron.

The thought of his best mate sent a jolt through his heart. Would he see Ron again? What about Hermione? Sirius? He wondered if anyone was looking for him.

"Harry! Come here I'd like to introduce you to our heirs", Godric yelled, "This here beside me is Albus Dumbledore, over there is Kaylee Darrow. She's Helga's heir. The two squabbling over there are Vala Ackland and Tom Riddle."

Tom Riddle was here with the Founders. Harry felt like killing the bastard. He felt his cheeks flame with anger. As he was about to turn around and face Voldemart, Gryffindor forced Harry to look at him.

"No. The same rules apply as if you were using a time turner, but you can be seen since you are so far in the past. You mustn't tell anyone anything about the future. "

"He killed…"

"Right now he is an innocent young man with a dark and disturbing past. The reason why you were brought here is to control your magic; you aren't to fight him here. We know what you must do because Rowena is a seer. You will not be able to defeat Voldemart if you can't control your emotions and your magic. Do this for the loved ones you left behind."

"Fine."


End file.
